I love you
by hott4wwe
Summary: Jack confess something to Dolph after his match.


Dolph Ziggler is in the locker room after his match when Jack swagger comes in. "Hey Dolph"

Dolph turns to Jack. "What's up Jack?"

"I just came to say great match and to give you this." Jack gives Dolph a key.

"What's this?"

"My room key."

Dolph smiles "Your room key."

"Yeah, why don't you stop by tonight."

"Alright"

Jack turns to leave "Later"

"Jack wait."

"Yeah"

"How long do you have until your match."

"I don't know about 30 minutes, why?"

Dolph gets up and walks over to Jack. "Well maybe I could give you something to get you going."

Jack chuckles "Oh yeah like what?"

Dolph kisses Jack and pushes him down on a chair. He then gets on top of him. "You think you're up for it."

"You know I could never say no to you."

15 minutes later there getting dressed.

"Well I kind of think that tired me out a little Dolph." Jack said strapping up his shoes.

"Sorry about that." Dolph kisses Jack.

"Don't sweat it but I got to get ready for my match so I'll see you later." Jack leaves for his match.

**Later that night Dolph goes to Jack's hotel room.**

When he gets there Jack was in the shower. He goes up to him. "Hey you."

Jack jumps "Jesus Dolph."

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Jack chuckles "Why are you here so early."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Want to join me."

Dolph smiles "Sure"

Afterwards

Jack sat on the bed with a loud groan. Dolph walks up and touches his arm. "You ok?"

"Not really after getting tossed around by that giant big show my back is killing me."

"Well my match wasn't that bad so do you want me to give you a massage?"

"Not that's ok."

"Come on last week after my match you helped me so now I'm going to help you so lie down."

"Alright" Jack lies down on his back and Dolph gets on top of him and starts massaging him.

Jack groans "Oh god you're awesome."

Dolph chuckles "Thank you"

"No thank you." Jack chuckles "So"

"So what Jack?"

"How long have we been together?"

"About a year I think."

"No how long."

"Some months."

"Still not telling me Dolph."

"Um nine or ten months."

"Which is it?"

"Jack"

"What?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing"

Dolph gets up and pushes Jack over on his back. Then he gets back on top of him. "Liar"

"What?"

"Come on Jackie tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing Dolph just drop it."

"No I'm not Jack I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Keep stuff from me."

Jack looks down "I'm sorry"

Dolph sighs and gets up "I'm going to go."

Jack grabs his arm. "No wait"

Dolph sits back down. "Then talk to me."

"I'm freaking out alright."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

Dolph smiles "What?"

"I love you and I've been in love with you for months now. I just didn't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"I didn't think you felt the same way about me. I thought that you thought it was just sex between us."

"I don't care about that all I want is to be with you."

"Meaning?"

Dolph smiles and kisses Jack. "Meaning I love you too."

"You do"

"Yeah I do"

"So we love each other."

"Yup"

"So now what do we do?"

"I don't know I've never been this muck in love with someone."

Jack grins "We could go another round if you're up for it."

"Always"

**The next morning Hunter comes over. **

Dolph answers it in his boxers. "Hey Hunter"

"Well didn't expect to see you here."

"Really"

"No just kidding I knew you were here um pack up were leaving."

"Yes sir."

Hunter leaves and he shuts the door. He goes back over to Lack and gets on top of him. He gets on top of him and starts kissing him.

Jack starts moaning. "What's going on?"

"Time to go."

"No I'm tired."

"Come on Jackie you need to start packing so I can go pack up my stuff."

Jack just groans.

Dolph gets up "Ok fine I'll do it myself."

Jack then gets up. "Alright alright I'm up."

"Thank you."

Jack kisses Dolph. "Anything for you." After there finish packing they head out.

**On the plane**

Dolph goes to the bathroom and two minutes later Jack comes in. As soon as he comes in Dolph jumps on him.

Jack nearly falls down "Whoa"

Dolph smiles "What took you so long. You know I hate it when you keep me waiting."

"I'm sorry"

"Well you can make up for it."

"And how will I do that." Jack sits Dolph on the sink.

"By making love to me."

Jack kisses Dolph deeply. "I love you Dolph Ziggler."

"I love you too Jack swagger."

**About 20 minutes later they return to their sets and as the hours passed no one else dared to enter the bathroom.**


End file.
